


All That Glitters/Sea Monster

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Week, Children, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompts were "Gold" and "Blue."  Alphys makes Undyne something special for her birthday, and they spend some family time on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [Alphyne Week](http://alphyneweek.tumblr.com/)

“There it is!”  Undyne jabbed her finger at the screen. “That’s so cool!  Babe, you said you wanted to make me something!”

“But…Undyne, I know I said that, b-but…that’s… _gold_ armor?  It looks really neat, but you could crush it with one hand…”  

“I bet you could make it work!”  

“I could maybe, uh, just…oh!  I’ll just make that design with a material that isn’t terrible, and make it _look_ gold!  Problem solved!”  Alphys paused the screen and got out her notebook.  "I bet there’s an artbook with a better drawing of this online!"  

This was going to be the best birthday Undyne had ever had.  She couldn’t wait until Papyrus got an eye-socket full of her in the most badass looking armor she had ever seen.  He would probably try to pretend he was happy for her, but he would be _seething_ with jealousy.  It was going to be great!

Alphys worked almost non-stop on the armor from the second she decided she  _could_ make it.  Undyne’s birthday was close, and she had to figure out how to make an incredibly unrealistic set of armor actually _work_ before then.  

Undyne sometimes found her passed out at her work bench, using a pile of papers as a pillow.  Empty ramen containers were stacked up around her, blocking out excess light.  Undyne admired her, and how dedicated she could get to a project.  Undyne would toss a blanket over Alphys’ shoulders and then go into the kitchen and make her something with a couple nutrients in it to leave in the fridge for her to find when she got up.

She’d write "EAT THIS!  SO YOU DON’T DIE!!!!  I MEAN IT!” and she’d draw a heart around it so Alphys wouldn’t ignore it and go past it for the soda.

Alphys would mumble in her sleep.  It was mostly nonsense.  When she was awake and working, but she _should_ be sleeping, she would mumble in the same tone, but there would be some meaning to it.  

 _“She’ll impale her own neck on the shoulder guards…have to fix this…oh god…”_  
  
“…why didn’t they consult anyone who knows anything….?  I wonder if anime companies hire people to design armor?  Maybe I should volunteer, for the good of the world…”  

_“…the helmet weighs more than the entire rest of the suit…”_

_“…she’ll die…if she wears this…god…why did they put so many spikes there?”_

By Undyne’s birthday, Alphys moved like she was recovering from the flu.  Her lab coat looked like she had been wearing it for a week straight, which was pretty good.  She’d been wearing it for a week and a half.   

But she was beaming.  She’d won!  She stuck a birthday bow on the chest plate and called Undyne in.   

“ALPHYS!  I can’t believe it!  Babe, what am I saying?  I knew you could do it!  I’m putting this on right this second!”  She ripped off the clothes she had on and Alphys helped her figure out the suit.   

“You…you look amazing in it!” Alphys said.  Undyne knelt in front of her as Alphys finished adjusting the helmet.  "I was worried it would look…uh…  Anyway!  Happy birthday!" 

Undyne got up and clanked over to the mirror.  "I want to go and kick someone’s ass in this!  Let’s get in the car and find some punks!”

“I don’t know about that, but–”    

Undyne was already heading outside.  Alphys hurried after her.   

The sun hit the gold metal and Undyne held her arm up, admiring the gleam.  "Alphys!“  She took Alphys’ hand and held her arm up, too.   

Alphys’ scales glittered in the light.  "Wh-what is it?”  

“We match!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"All that glitters is gold/Only shooting stars break the mold"** -Smash Mouth


	2. Sea Monster

Alphys drifted, eyes closed, half awake.  She floated on the water, oblivious to the movement of other monsters around her.  Nearby, music was playing.  It was one of the softer character ballads from a show she and Undyne had marathoned recently.  

She could fall asleep like this.  

“Mama!” The water exploded next to her, tipping over her inner tube and knocking her into the water.  "Mama!  Wake up and play with me!“

The last part of the kid’s words were muffled and distant, now that Alphys was underwater.  She was surrounded by blue.  Light filtered through it near the surface, turning it white.  Alphys kicked her feet, once.  

Strong arms wrapped around Alphys’ middle, and she was thrust back up towards the bright blue sky.  

"Only knock your mom in the water if you’re willing to fish her out again, kid!” Undyne said.  "Those are the rules!"

"Aw.  But she was being boring!”  Their child moved in the water easier than they walked on land.  They swam between their mothers and then started swimming in circles around Alphys.  

“Um, I think I’d be…much more boring if I didn’t hang out in the water at all?” Alphys said.  

“I guess.  Play with me?”  They brightened, grinning wide.  "Now that you’re awake, anyway!"

"You little stinker!”  Undyne said.  "No way!"

"Oh, it’s all right,” Alphys said, laughing.  She had only swallowed a little seawater, this time.  

“But if you do what they want, they won’t get the message!”

“If you do it again, I just won’t come in the water next time you guys do,” Alphys said.  "You can pull your other mom under instead of me."

"I love it!  Drag me under, kid!  Show me how strong you’ve gotten!”

“Ok!  RARRRRGH!” their child yelled and dove under.  

Alphys watched them dart around underwater, like a little minnow.  It was hard to get mad at them.  They grabbed onto Undyne’s leg and fruitlessly tried to pull her down.  

“YEAH RIGHT!  That all you got?  I was pulling monsters under water TWICE my size when–”

She went down.  

Alphys started to laugh.  She felt a hand on her ankle, this time, and then a much bigger one on her other one.  They gave her a few seconds, so she managed to keep from accidentally drinking more of the ocean when they pulled her.  

They leg go, almost immediately, and she swam under the waves.  She looked down, and saw the two of them play-wrestling a small distance away from her. 

Alphys swam back up to the surface and struggled back into her inner tube.  Her scales started to dry in the sun almost as soon as she settled.  She closed her eyes.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume the child's name is "Mew," or something close to that.


End file.
